Ascansion
Overview The Ascansion Battlecruiser is a front-line assault ship produced by Supernova Shipyard. It is designed as the bleeding edge not only of warfare, but of protection and comfort, with a peerless combination of speed, style, defensive systems and of course punishing armament. Personally crafted by the Master Shipwright Orphaniel himself, one can be sure that this ship will please the aesthetic sense of even the most jaded spacer. Specs Mass: 10500 Length: 189m Width: 83m Height: 56m Thrust: 7200 Jump Drive Charge Time: ~0:40 Scanner Charge Time: ~0:45 Power Storage: 11'500'000 e Power Regeneration: 845'000 e/s Shield Storage: 550'000 s Shield Regeneration: 56'000 s/s Weapons 2x Ion Lance Beams The Ascansion Battlecruiser comes with two extremely powerful Ion Lance Beams. These two weapons are sure to strip the shields of all but the most hardened target, the beams can be maintained indefinitely and are super easy to aim thanks to the all-but-instantaneous speed of light. 1x Graviton Hellbore The Graviton Hellbore is Supernova Shipyard's premier sub-capital weapon. The Hellbore fires a charged cluster of vibrating antimatter particles at the target which violently destroy matter that they come into contact with until it's power is depleted, when fired in a standard spread pattern (Right click) it can penetrate up to 30 layers of advanced armor. Concentrated (Left click) the weapon will penetrate 50+ layers (Test firings blew out the rear end of the firing range). The downside to this is that firing the weapon will deplete the entirity of the Ascansion's power reserves and the acceleration coils require time to cool down before it can be fired again. 2x Horizontal Missile Batteries No ship would be complete without Long Range Assault weapons. As usual, this is in the form of self-guided munitions. In this case missiles armed with standard propulsion and targeting packages are assembled by the nano-forge inside the missile tube. The warheads are pre-set to highly destructive Implosion detonators. Turrets 1x Neutron Accelerator Turret M The main Turret of the Ascansion Battlecruiser is a Neutron Accelerator which propels Small packets of highly dense matter at high speed, upon impact the hyper-dense matter (the same density as Neutron Star Matter, hence the name) expands with such force as to turn into energy against the target, resulting in a small explosion. The explosion itself is barely 1m across, but the extremely rapid nature of munitions makes it endlessly effective at ripping apart unshielded targets. 2x VLMB S Long Range Missile Batteries This new innovation in Turreted missile batteries fires it's munitions upwards, away from other turrets and the ship itself, avoiding embaressing incidents of self-harm. 6x Graviton Lance Mini-turrets Six tiny Graviton Lance beam lasers work to reach out and touch your foe. Quite strong in their own right despite their small size. They suffer a slower rate of fire than the Ion Lance Beams of the main ship, but can damage hull as well as shields. 4x Point Defense Cannons Standard point defense cannons protect your ship from incoming missile and torpedo ordnance. They are low power and unsuitable to firing on armored and shielded targets Other Features Inside the Ascansion Battlecruiser you will find everything you need to live comfortably for as long as you can provide reactor fuel for the ship, and yourself. Rooms inside include: Bridge, Conference Room, Med Bay, Kitchen, Engineering, Captain's Quarters, Store Room, Zen Garden, Crew Section. Along with two unfurnished side annexes As well as this there are a number of exits in the case of emergencies, with automatic gravity. Every room has an independent light system and you will share your berth with two Siilindi Wetwyrmmes in two fish tanks in the conference room and captain's quarters, so you shall not even feel lonely. Finally, the ship comes with a Tyra Class Shuttle on it's own pad at the rear of the ship. Price List The blueprint itself costs 50'000'000cr A blueprint with color-customized armor plating costs 100'000'000cr Once you are in ownership of the vessel, it may be loaded into your own shipyard for mass production.